ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Mysteries
LEGO Mysteries is a upcoming episodic point-and-click graphic adventure video game based on the Lego toyline. Like Minecraft: Story Mode, the game will be developed and published by Telltale Games. This is the first Telltale game to be released on 3DS. LEGO Mysteries will to be released monthly on August 8, 2017 to February 13, 2018. Plot Episode 1: The Tower of Crashman Episode 2: Revenge of the Brickster Jack Brickson and his friends travels to Lego Island after Brain M. Bricklander (The Brickster's real name) returns and steals pizzas 3 years after his release from jail. Episode 3: Bite of '69 Episode 4: Big Trouble at Classic Land Jackson Fox takes over the Classic Land and Jack and his friends must stop Jackson before it was too late. Episode 5: Rail Episode 6: Worlds of Disney into Darkness (Final Episode) The Brickson twins end up in the worlds of Disney LEGO themes. The twins team up with Many heroes and heroines for the Disney realms to find out who is gonna destroy the Multiverse. Characters Episode 1: The Tower of Crashman Heroes *Jack Brickson *Sarah Brickson *Emmet Brickowski *Wyldstyle/Lucy *Unikitty *Benny *Good Cop *Superman *Luke Skywalker Villains *Lord Crashman Others Cameos *Harry Potter *Darth Vader Episode 2: Revenge of the Brickster Heroes *Jack Brickson *Sarah Brickson *Emmet Brickowski *Wyldstyle/Lucy *Unikitty *Benny *Good Cop *Superman *Harry Potter *Pepper Roni *Infomaniac *Nick Brick *Laura Brick *Papa Brickolini *Mama Brickolini *Bill Ding *Dr. Kilroy *Captain D. Rom Villains *The Brickster (Brain M. Bricklander) *Brickster's Henchmen (Bill Kirkmen) *Chris McSkunk Others Cameos Episode 3: Bite of '69 Heroes *Jack Brickson *Sarah Brickson *Emmet Brickowski *Wyldstyle/Lucy *Twelfth Doctor *Unikitty *Benny *Good Cop *Harry Potter *Pepper Roni *Infomaniac *Dr. Kilroy *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Scrappy-Doo Villains *Phantom/Chris McSkunk *Jack-in-the-Box Robot/Louis Fined *Warlock/The Brickster *TARDIS Others Cameos *Peter Venkman *Homer Simpson Episode 4: Big Trouble at Classic Land Heroes *Jack Brickson *Sarah Brickson *Emmet Brickowski *Wyldstyle/Lucy *Twelfth Doctor *Unikitty *Benny *Good Cop *Harry Potter *Pepper Roni *Infomaniac *Dr. Kilroy *Classic King *Classic Queen *Edward Elephant *Boris Bulldog *Barty Bulldog *Albert Albatross *Rufus Rabbit *Robby Rabbit *Charlie Cat *Clive Crocodile *Charlie Crow *Dr. Dog *Elmer Elephant *Elton Elephant *Freddy Fox *Lionel Lion *Gabriel Monkey *Marc Monkey *Maximillian Mouse *Moe Mouse *Morty Mouse *Patrick Parrot *Percy Pig *Patricia Piglet *Roger Raccoon *Ricky Raccoon *William Walrus Villains *Jackson Fox Others *Classic Knights Cameos Episode 5: Rail Heroes Villains Others Cameos Episode 6: Worlds of Disney into Darkness (Final Episode) Heroes *Iron Man *Thor *Captain America *Black Widow *Hawkeye *Loki *Wolverine *Mr. Fantastc *Indiana Jones *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Wander *Slyvia *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz (Karate Variant) *Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) *Star-Lord *Groot *Sheriff Woody *Buzz Lightyear * *Indiana Jones *Captain Jake *Izzy *Princess Sofia (in her Genie variant) *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo *Princess Leia *Indiana Jones *Kermit the Frog * Villains Others Cameos Voice Cast Japanese Version *Junichi Kanemaru- Emmet English Version *Keanu Reeves- Jack Brickson *Jeniffer Hale- Sarah Brickson *Dee Bradley Baker- * Sequels *LEGO Mysteries: Season Two (2018-2019) *LEGO Mysteries: Season Three (2019-2020) *LEGO Mysteries: Season Four (2020-2021) Trivia *Like Minecraft: Story Mode, this game will be family-friendly and rated E10+ in North America and 12 in Europe. Category:Telltale Games Category:LEGO Category:LEGO video games Category:RetroGameFan9000's Ideas Category:2017 Category:Video games Category:E10+ Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo NX Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:PlayStation Vita Category:IPod Category:Android Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossovers Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Macintosh Category:Episodic Games Category:2018 Category:Pegi 12 Category:ShadEmman's ideas